


Best Friends Ain't What They Used To Be

by darkhavens



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend, Season/Series 05, Stiles Stilinski has had enough, Stiles Stilinski is tired of this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkhavens/pseuds/darkhavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can't believe that after everything, Scott thinks he's capable of cold-blooded murder. It's the last straw. He makes a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends Ain't What They Used To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Уже не лучшие друзья (Best Friends Ain't What They Used To Be)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959102) by [Lustian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustian/pseuds/Lustian)



They've been through everything together, from the loss of parents - Stiles's mom to a degenerative brain disease; Scott's dad to booze and a bad divorce - to the 'You're a werewolf, Scotty,' revelation; they've been through the deaths of way too many people in recent years, of friends and strangers, associates and enemies; they've been through so much shit and yet always come out the other side together, no matter what, but now Scott's looking at Stiles and seeing a cold-blooded murderer, trusting the word of a virtual stranger over his best friend, and Stiles has had it, he's through, he's picking up his phone and dialling a number he thought he'd never use again, praying for a voice on the other end to say 'Yes, of course it is, idiot,' and 'As soon as you hang up; I'll text you the details,' and 'I miss you too,' when he whispers 'Derek, I can't stay here any more, is your offer still open?' and 'Can you book me a ticket on the next plane out?' and 'I can't wait to see your furry face again; when you go full wolf will you play fetch with me?'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt at lj's comment_fic community: [Any, Any+Any, My best friend](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/691366.html?thread=90914726#t90914726), with the day's theme being single sentence fills.


End file.
